Titan Miksia Vs The Female Titan
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Miksa watchs as the female titan eats her love Eren in the forest. But then Miksa gets mad and transforms into a colossal female titan to rescuehim from the other females mouth. Warning spoiler Futa, Lesbian, Inpregnantion, Rape, Giantess.


Titan Miksia Vs The Female Titan

Mikasa stood on a tree branch watching as Titan Eren punched the skinless female titan in the face and chest but soon the female dropped into a stans that she thought looked familer and before Mikasa could blink the titan gave in almighty kick that knocked off Eren titan head right above the area that Eren was located on the body. As the female titan leaned foward and bit down on Eren a surge of power past thru Mikasa's body a power that she had only felt two times in her life once when she had killed the man who was trying to kill Eren and the second was when she had thought Eren dead. The energy Mikasa felt traveled from her the tip of her toes and fingers, the tips of her fat pink nipples, the tip of her long clit and finally along her spine. As this energy coursed thru her body the female titan rose up and began to quickly jog away that is until Mikasa did something that no one thought possible opening her mouth she let out an almighty roar not unlike the one Eren released when he transformed into a titan. In only a second Mikasa had leaped from the tree branch her swords drawn and ready to cut the female titans head off. But then as she fell toward the ground Mikasa's body gave a mighty blast of titan stream and a crak of green lighting causing her body to vanish then to the surpise of both Scout Captain Levi and the female titan the stream cleared to reveal a titanic completly naked 100 foot Mikasa she had giant smooth round muscle arm and legs, colasasl smooth shiny milk filled breast, a massive smooth round shiny belly and a giant round rear end but unlike the female titan she had skin Mikasa stood towering over the frmale titan her sholder leagh strait black hair whipping in the wind. At the sametime the female titan could only stand there is surpises as she had no idea how Mikasa had done the transformison. As the titan stood there Mikasa's left hand shot out and grabbed the titan by the face before slamming the creature face hard into the hard dirt floor of the forest again and again causing the 80 foot female to fall unconises. As it did Mikasa let out a mighty roar that shock the breast high tree around her colosals body she than grabbed the female titans jaw with her right hand and pulled it down to reveal an unconcses Eren. Titan Mikasa smiled and reached in to the creatures mouth and picked up Eren knowing that she didn't want to see what she was going to do next Titan Mikasa slowly began to cover Eren in a crystel like subbsans so he would stay safe before placing him into her three wagon leagh clevage.

Once Titan Mikasa was sure Eren was safe she look down into the eyes of the female titan its eyes showed a high level of fear as Titan Mikasa tower over it the creature knew it could not bet an opponete that was half as tall as the collosal. Titan Mikasa smile at the creatures look of fear she decided that she was going to punish the skinless titan for trying to take her Eren away and she knew just the way it was something Mrs Yager had told her about months before the attack on Gaganchuwa when they were laying in bed naked together after one of there hot nights of sex it was something they did when ever the doctor and Eren were on a trip. It had started after she had walked in on and the blacksmiths wife in bed together what she had seen that night between the other woman legs had shocked her but in that last month had told her that she was going to have the womans baby. It was this memory that filled Titan Mikasa's mind as she looked at the female titan the thought of mating her placing her seed into the creatures womb. As she thought about this something began to happen at her crouch right over her giant pussy as the female titan watched large colem of hozasantal stream began to appear causing Titan Mikasa to let out a loud tree shaking pleasureable moan. As the stream began to disapper the female titans eyes began to widen in great fear as before her eyes appeared a giant white four wagon leagh long eighty trees thick white penis under which dangled two boulder size hairless veiny testicles each heavy with thick powerful seed. As the female titan watched Titan Mikasa smiled as she looked down over her massive round smooth shiny belly. Titan Mikasa gave a mighty roar before thrusting her giant wide hips a slamming her giant penis strait into the female titan hot wet open mouth and strait down her throat until she was in all the way to her boulder sized testicles and causing the female titans tight throat to stretch around her thick penis. The feeling of the tight passage caused Titan Mikasa to moan loudly in pleasure before she pulled her penis back until only the mushroom shaped head was in the creature mouth before slamming herself strait back in. The sound of her giant testicles hitting the creatures chin gave Titan Mikasa even more pleasure than the sound of gurgling coming from her captive as she slammed her dick home in the warm passage.

As Titan Mikasa pounding the creatures tight throut she growled out "Grab my butt you bitch and squeeze my cheeks as I pound you for what you did to my Eren" As Titan Mikasa growled this the Female Titan fearing for her life quickly reached up and grabbed two hand fulls of thick plump muscler white round butt cheek and began to squeeze it hard causing Titan Mikasa to roar and shove her throbbing monster of a dick even more down the Female Titans tight throut.


End file.
